Talk:Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Curiosity Out of curiosity who is everyone's best character in brawl. My runner up is Samus. She was me best in melee but I discovered that I am a regular demon with Pit. Metroidhunter32 22:56, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I own with Wolf, I'm not too bad with Samus either. -Aaron Agius Samuslovr1 23:11, 27 August 2008 (UTC)-My best is Samus and Zero suit! [[User:Samuslovr1|''Samuslovr1]] Man, I own with Ganondorf. I can beat '''anyone' as long as I use him. Seriously. Then again I have never brawled you guys. But I still own with him! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 23:40, 27 August 2008 (UTC) You would probably own me, anyways! I'm really not that good![[User:Samuslovr1|'''''Sa''m''us''l''ov''r''1]]Samuslovr1 00:52, 28 August 2008 (UTC) For me, in order from my best are Ganondorf, Lucario, Snake, Meta Knight, Lucas, Sheik, Link, Samus, Zero Suit Samus, and Ness. Those are who I am best with, from best to last. I may have forgot a few though. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 03:10, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm. You all would probably like to avoid battling me. Of course, my favorite character is Samus (Both normal & with Zero Suit) but I also like to use Ness & Diddy Kong as well. I've been avidly playing since the first day Melee came out. But since I have a lag issue whenever I fight online, I don't like to try it. It doesn't work well, so I branded it as an unreliable way to display your abilities! Fight the masters in person! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 09:20, 28 August 2008 (UTC) every one dies when i am the 2 samuses! Samusiscool2 22:19, 19 September 2008 (UTC) My best You guys may see my best and weakest (and my arenas you can get from me (no pics sorry)) on my profile on Smash Wiki! Joshadow 03:15, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Samus' Color schemes Perhaps it would good to point out something about the Pink palette scheme for Samus' Varia Suit. Compare the colors on that suit to the drawings and cover art from Samus's Varia Suits in Metroid 2. To me at least, they seem identical... ~~ Miles07, unregistered guest, 9:46 (PST), 19 September 2008 Close! The pink is from the original Varia on Metroid. In Metroid 2, it was given the shoulder pads since there was no color. I don't think it was pink in that game's concept art, though... ChozoBoy 22:15, 19 September 2008 (UTC) How about the green? I cant think where thats from Remorhaz556 00:21, 22 June 2009 (UTC) The Pink Varia is from "Missile" select suit coloring from the original metroid, and the green was a generic color for team battles, then it was brought into metroid prime 2 (Metroid101 22:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC)) Crystal lucario The reason I requested if anyone had the guide was to get the official move list of the Metroid characters, not to teach the player how to play/play against them. What I had put in already was only from an official source (the Dojo). ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 14:34, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :The moves for who? All of them are there for Samus/ZSS :No, only the special moves are there. Check out the other games, I had listed everything straight from the original guides on them. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 15:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::So you want the normal attacks, and wait wha-? I have the guide! User:Samuslovr115:52, 4 April 2009 (UTC) (Sry, I am just too lazy to log in) Great! Does it have a moves list like the previous ones? (And boss attack names?) If you could, just type it out (in the format and categories that the book uses) either in the article or here, for the Metroid characters. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 16:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh I can do that, to SmashWiki!!! CL, SmashWiki doesn't have attack names. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 01:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :For Normal or Special Attacks, cuz Normal Attacks don't have "Official" names... The Melee guide put out by Nintendo did, I don't know how "official" they are...However, most people wouldn't know what the moves are if we give them a name, so do we really need it? I guess we could say which attack it is (Nair, FS, ect.) Zeruel21 01:52, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Like I said earlier, I don't know about Brawl (SL1 hasn't gotten back to us yet), but both previous official NA SSB guides had names for every attack for every character. SmashWiki doesn't list those names, but we are covering official Metroid information, so that is the type of thing we want to be able to present to the readers. This isn't exactly the right place to be teaching how to play the game, since there is another wiki for that. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 02:20, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :But, none of the names for A attacks are official, Sakurai never named them, Nintendo Power/Prima just made those names up- official as it may be it wasn't written by the designers. Samus Final Smash What possessed them to create the zero laser? Samus could have had a more relevant final smash. How about a power bomb(but flashier of course). Or how about you run around using the speed booster/shine spark hurting anything you touch super sonic style. Or the hyper beam? Or even the shine spark and hyper beam (doing a reasonable amount of damage of course). The zero laser is good turning into zero suit samus aside. But its just not relevant. Remorhaz556 00:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *I Think it was when you fight Gandrayda... She had move similar to that when she copies your body... Or it could be a recolored Hyper beam. (Metroid101 22:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC)) Other Gaming Universes I would just like to bring this up. Personally, though it be non-canon, yes; I believe we should create articles for all the other gaming characters found in SSB, as they all shared the universe with Samus. Take a look at Mario Wiki's articles for example: *Ganondorf *Link *Samus(For some reason removed for vandalism?) *Diddy Kong How does everyone feel about making this happen? [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 07:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Provided that there are clear links to Smash Wiki and the possible home Wiki of the character, I think this is an excellent idea. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 10:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Exactly, I really like the setup that Mario Wiki uses in these articles, though I feel the one on Diddy Kong is far too redundant for the articles nature. First section would consist of the characters origins and such, along with a link to its home wiki (Wario, for example, would have a link to his Mario Wiki page from here). Then, a second section describing the characters role in the Super Smash Bros. series, along with a link to their Smash Wiki article. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I recall Zelda wiki (pedia?) having a nice setup where they list all of the Smash characters, descibe them, then describe all of thier connections to the Zelda series. I'm not completely sure about character pages... There would have to be some strict lines drawn if such a scenario were preferred, and we'd still end up with a lot of grey areas... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Take a look at Mario Wiki's pages (above) if you haven't already. It just has a ring, to me. And explain what you mean by grey areas, an example I mean. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 11:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) The question is where to draw lines. Are we just going to make pages for every SSB character? Do we just make pages for characters that have had recurring appearances with Samus? The air holes are obvious references to the SMB series and Mario was in two comics, with Samus having occasional appearances with some of that cast, but then which Mario characters then get their own articles? Mario and Wario have the biggest connection to Samus in that series, by far, but Diddy Kong (as an example) has only had one game in common with this series (SSBB). Link, as well as the general Zelda series (MP3:C), and Samus have shared multiple games but should Wikitroid have a Ganondorf article? King Dedede? Pop Star? (Samus herself, as well as the Metroids, appeared there.) Why only Smash? Do we do a John Raimi article? Tetris DS is even more Metroid-oriented. Do we make a Balloon Fighter article? It could get weird down the line, and disagreements/concerns will be common. That's all I was referring to. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well maybe just the characters that have significance to Metroid other than in SSBB. Mario for one, and Wario. But I don't know about Link and Zelda pages, just because Zelda has a bumper sticker. :Or, we can just do pages for the SSBB characters, and see how people react, if they don't like it we'll get rid of them. I don't know, what about a vote similar to what I did on Yameba? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:22, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't asking for answers or trying to convince anyone of anything, I was illustrating potential conflicts of interest. We can do this, but we'll have to take it slow and make thorough articles on the subjects and include any game they shared with this series before moving on to create more articles. Let's do the most relevant ones and go from there. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Right. I goofed on Link, he's in the 1986 manga (I forgot that, how could I? I read the manga! I was the one who wrote the plot!). For now, I think Link, Mario and Wario are the relevant ones. What category do we put them in? Smash Bros. or C&C or both? I would be making a Mario VS Wario page, but I don't know where to find the scans... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'd stick them in Smash as well as the subcategories that are in/are needed for Cameos. (Not every series will need one, so if there are any questions, just leave them in that category.) I'm not sure where the scans for M&W ended up either. We could just add the images with Samus and link the video. I think MDb has the Samus pics. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::They just have a picture of the doll when Peach sees it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, like you said Royboy I just wanted to have an article for each of the other Nintendo characters that were in the SSB series with Samus. Or, have a single page For them all. But in the down run, I did intend to have all characters from SSB. They were all in the games meaning they all shared a universe with Samus. That means the seemingly unorthodox ones too, i.e. the Pokemon characters as well. Unorthodox or not, they all should have a place on Wikitroid in my opinion, whether it be a single article or many individual ones. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Another thing to consider is should we have pictures of them from their games, or their Smash artwork? Personally, I'd like to use some Mario artwork of those characters. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 22:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :RoyboyX, chat, now please... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) The most appropriate action is to only take art/concept art from the games that they share with the Metroid series. PH, this isn't really the place for that. I'd suggest exchanging IMs if you are looking for immediate contact instead of posting messages like that in multiple locations. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :ChozoBoy I thought we were ok now. Me chatting with RBX has everthing to do with this discussion so just hold on. Please stop questioning the relevancy of what I'm doing, it's unorthodox but I have a reason... [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 23:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Forget it then. Just forget I ever said anything about this subject, and do whatever. I don't really care anymore. ChozoBoy I tried to make piece with you and I guess that didn't do very much and everything's just becoming a mess at the moment. So whatever. I'm going to find me a drink, and go to bed... [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) This is a Metroid wiki. Characters from other universes really have no place here. Pirate Commander 02:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :PH, I didn't say anything hostile. Regardless of the relevancy, you can't ask people to contact you on a discussion page for an article. I'd have told any user that. Don't take it personally. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, I'm sorry CB, long (very long) day yesterday. I hadn't had any sleep in maybe 2 days, so I don't know. But anyway, My point was that it had everything to do with this SSB thing, I had to tell Royboy to stop doing what he was doing at the moment. And now, seeing that a Pikachu page has been created, I'm a little bit more irritated. This is something that needs to be voted on by the community. Agreed? Oh and you never shook my hand? ;P [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 09:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, you... never mind. It seems everything I'm doing now is wrong. Nobody is really opposing this idea, so I just went and created '''one' fighter page, that was Pikachu. Until you get back to me I won't make another fighter article. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : RBX, I didn't say you did anything wrong!? I said the Pikachu was fine because Samus was directly partnered with him/it. So it should be here anyway. And as for no one opposing the idea, to be honest, you and CB are the only ones discussing it in detail now, and actually everyone else who has decided to join in, is rather shaky about the idea, even I'm beginning to regret it. At the moment everything is fine. I just don't want anyone to jump and create pages for all the Smash characters yet, just in case the community decides not to do so. I'm just beginning to get paranoid. One wrong move on this, and we could basically merge into a Metroid/Smash/Nintendo wiki. And no one wants to see that happen. Just, you and CB hold off for a little bit until we can come up with a plan and get a vote started. And again, I don't see what you think you did wrong. A good way to explain my paranoia is with what CB said earlier. We have to draw lines before doing this. We don't need a page for a game or comic that's just due to a Samus cameo within it. Like CB said, and I agree, that would completely mutilate Wikitroid with unneeded facts? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 13:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I'mma I'mma a dumbass *repeats over as million times* Anyway, if we were to make a page for Zelda, would we have Sheik as a seperate page or both merged into one? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 14:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : Hah, you're not a dumbass, it's just really hard to communicate over the internet. And For Zelda and Sheik, I would personally just have one, split article, as they're the same person. See? We can go ahead and plan ahead of time, just don't add anything until we make sure we've got all the kinks out. Let's just agree right now, me, you and CB, that being the ones leading this project, we don't start adding until all three of us agree to everything being planned, that way we may can skip voting all together. Oh! And I call dibs on Ganondorf and Ganon! One of my favorite Nintendo characters of all time, he is... :P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 14:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Then, I get: *The rest of the Zelda characters *Kirby *Mewtwo (does this apply to all smash characters or just SSBB?) *Roy (har har we have the same name) Howzat? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 15:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :To answer the first question, yes, all SSB characters, as they were all in there with Samus, and Metroid by proxy (if it didn't Roy wouldn't be allowed either :P. And for the second question, sure. That's cool. With that being said, I get: :*Ganondorf :*Meta Knight :*Lucario :*Fox :*Snake :Howzat? ;P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 15:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. I won't start yet, because right now I'm ripping a few sprites from ZM (the ending pics so that I can add them to the Gravity Suit gallery). --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 15:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC)